sbf31fandomcom-20200214-history
AndrewTheUncommon
Andrew J. Laspesa (known by the YouTube names SpongeBobFan31 (SBF31) '''and '''TheNFLEdgeHead31) is a YouTube let's player, reviewer, wrestling shooter, voice actor, CAW producer/wrestler, plush video maker, Total Drama Camp maker, vlogger, and fanfiction writer. He was born and currently resides in Buffalo, New York. He started making YouTube videos in May 2009 and has made them ever since, currently having over 500 uploaded videos on his main channel. History on YouTube '2008-2009 (The Beginning)' SBF was first introduced to the site YouTube in the summer of 2008 when he began to watch live performances of bands on the site. However, he did not know you could make accounts on the channel due to still being stupid on the internet. When he met his real life best friend Thunderzap7 'in September of 2008 he was introduced to YouTube accounts. In January of 2009, he was introduced to the Let's Play Community after watching '''Boltage McGammar's '''LP of Fire Emblem VII (this remains one of his favorite LP's to date). Finally, on February 12th 2009, he made a YouTube account under the name of SpongeBobFan31. After around 2 months of having the account, he began to dislike his username but back then he didn't know how to close his account and since he already had 20 subscribers (which he thought was a lot back then) he didn't want to start over when he found out how to. In July of 2009 he adopted the SBF31 acronym which he has used as his name on other socialnetworking sites, and what he refers to himself as in his videos. When SBF first began making YouTube videos in May of 2009, he made Movie Maker videos such as countdowns of his favorite games until he got a camera and began to make Let's Plays (all of these early attempts have since been removed by SBF). His first official Let's Play was of Mario Kart DS, which began in November 2009 and ended almost a year later due to sheer laziness. In October of 2009, he began to make Total Drama Camps, since TD was then his favorite show (still remains one of my favorites) and because of those received a significant amount of subscribers. Also in October, he created a production group with Thunderzap7 called '''Thunder-Fan37 '(became '''Th-Ore-Fan387 Productions when Ore881 began to make videos with the two). Lastly in October, SBF and Thunderzap7 created the channel Herpaderpmegaman and the plush show Herp-A-Derp 101, which is currently in it's 5th season. In December, SBF replaced his camera with an HD Camcorder. '2010 (100+ Subscribers In Less Than A Year)' In the beginning of 2010, SBF completed his 1st TD camp, Total Drama Snowbound. In May of 2010, SBF hit 50 subcribers, and because of it, posted two short reviews of the movies Iron Man 2 and Furry Vengeance. During the year, SBF tried to make LP's of Super Mario World, Pokemon Mystery Dungeon, New Super Mario Bros Wii, Pokemon FireRed, and Fire Emblem VIII, but all 3 were later taken down that year due to him finding them to be crappy. In June of 2010, SBF created a series called Total Drama Food Challenge, a show with the TD characters competing in a Man vs Food type show, The series was critically acclaimed by several of his viewers and remains one of SBF's favorite projects. The show ended in November of 2010. In July of 2010, SBF hit 100 subcribers. Later in that month, SBF joined a Let's Playing Group known as LetsPlayGamers234 led by fellow friends Awesomethehedgehog45 and ninhab8. In September of that year, SBF created the account TheNFLEdgeHead31 to make videos about wrestling and sports and joined the YWC (YouTube Wrestling Community). He continues to be active on this account to this day, and has made friends with popular shooters on the site such as BMott, TY1822, and NateThaDon92. In December of that year, SBF began his Let's Play of Pokemon Sapphire, which is to date his favorite LP he has ever done. In December, SBF began to post his stories on Weebly, beginning The Story of Hogwarts and The Legend of Drew Teramu book series'. 'January 2011-May 2011 (New Series Begin)' In the beginning of the year, SBF began his 2nd show, Total Pokemon Island, a show mixing TD and Pokemon. This has been done by several other YouTubers such as QuilJ1, DarkClawUmbreon, and ELCORaider. In March, SBF started the sequel to TDFC entitled Total Drama At Sea, which went on hiatus but returned in August 2012. In March, SBF got himself a Diamond Capture Card and began to make LP videos with that. He began his Let's Play of Super Mario Galaxy, which is known for SBF failing a lot in it in May after he had his viewers vote on his new LP. In May he joined the Let's Playing Group MultiBlitzGaming 'led by TheMasterLHeart, but was kicked out in July 2011 after not posting a video on the channel due to laptop issues. 'May 2011-November 2011 (Broken Laptop Hiatus) On May 21st 2011 (known as the day Harold Camping predicted the end of the world, but instead had a stroke) while at Thunderzap7's house, SBF's laptop broke after losing it's connectivity to the internet. However, he still produced videos while his laptop was broken. Around this time SBF cancelled his current Total Drama Camp and announced it would be his last one. In June 2011, SBF and Thunder filmed Episode 46 of Herp-A-Derp 101, which to date is the last episode they did together, even though they plan on continuing the show in the future. Starting in June, SBF stopped making videos on his main account and starting in September started to mainly focus on making videos on TheNFLEdgeHead account through his iPod Touch which he figured out how to make and upload videos on. 'November 2011-December 2011 (The Second Coming) ' In late November 2011, SBF got his laptop fixed after taking it to BestBuy and finding out his system was corrupted. When he returned, he began to take the title "SBF31: The Second Coming" (taken from Jesus Christ and Chris Jericho) which he used until February 2012. Over the next several days, he quit Letsplaygamers234 due to unability to post on the group and resumed his projects. In December, SBF started a Let's Play of a PC game called Happy Wheels. During the Christmas holidays, SBF posted his first full-length review of Frosty the Snowman. Near the end of the month, SBF created the Let's Playing Group called the LetsPlayingGods where he is the leader of the group. On New Years Eve, SBF resumed his LP of Pokemon Sapphire after a 7 month hiatus. '2012-2013 (The Uncommon One) ' In January of 2012, SBF and NemesisViralBruticus created the Reviewing Group called TheCombaticonBrigade, which had been planned since July of 2011. In February, SBF brought back TPI after an 8 month hiatus. Also in February, SBF resumed making videos for the Herp-A-Derp 101 channel, making plush videos by himself. In mid February, SBF dropped the Second Coming name and replaced it with the nickname of "The Uncommon One" (taken from Cody Rhodes). In February, SBF announced he would make his 1st TD camp after quitting them the month he broke his laptop. In March, SBF announced the production of a Pokemon Sitcom called Life of a PokeFamily which SBF is calling "one of his biggest projects to date". The series debuted in July. In March, SBF's laptop broke once again, but this time only for a few days, as he got a new laptop a few days later. That month, he created a channel called ECFWrestling31 where he would make a CAW show called Extreme CAW Federation along with WWE Games Storylines and wrestling video game LP's. In March, SBF joined the Let's Playing Group TheBrothersofGaming4. '''In April, SBF started his 1st co-op of the game Mario Party 2 with thunderzap7. In June, SBF joined the Gaming Group '''TeamXeonComms. '''In August, SBF left TheBrothersofGaming4 due to not being able to contribute to the group. Also in August, SBF's original camera (which is still used to make some videos) broke. In October, SBF gave his reviews the name of ''Uncommon Reviews. ''On October 31st 2012, SBF closed down the LetsPlayingGods account, as no one would upload any videos on the channel, and felt he couldn't contribute to it as well. In November 2012, SBF once again finished making Total Drama Camps, as he began to find making them boring if no one would put effort into the challenges. In December 2012, SBF announced he would no longer use his TheKingsLPS account, as it got a strike for using a clip from ''The Dark Knight Rises ''in one of the videos on the account. Throughout December 2012, SBF had a special themed month known as ''Merry Happy Wheels Mas where every other day he would upload a video of Happy Wheels gameplay. In January 2013, SBF signed with the CAW Fed CawWrestlingSociety under the name of Andrew Brooks. In February 2013, SBF returned to competing in the Minecraft Wars in the 6th season, after not competing since Season 1. '2013-present (Uncommon Productions) In February 2013, SBF founded Uncommon Productions, which is the new production name for all of his videos. The 1st video to use this production name was Part 1 of ~Season 6~ Minecraft War. Also in February, SBF returned to writing fanfiction, after being inactive with his stories for over a year, and plans to write a That '70s Show themed fanfic along with his old ones in the future. In February 2013, SBF signed with the CAW Fed DangerZoneWrestling under the name Andrew Brooks after CWS went on hiatus. In late February, SBF rejoined TheBrothersofGaming4 group, only to become a "part-time" member the following month that will only appear in a few projects. In March 2013, ECF Wrestling joined the Pride CAW Wrestling Network, who then stopped supporting non-exclusive shows in April. Also in March, SBF along with TheSonicJoey and ATH45 stopped competing in the Minecraft Wars due to drama between members of the war. SBF left to stay out of the drama, where the other two were involved in it themselves, but later joined the Minecraftsalot Wars created by PlatinumChimchar, which a channel was later made for. In April, the 1st episode of SBF's newest plush series Epic Mario, the sequel to Herp-A-Derp 101 premiered after almost 2 years in production. On April 25th, 2013, SBF hit 300 subscribers on his main channel after a sudden 30+ sub boost over the last few months after almost a year stuck at 250. Filmography Shows: *'Herp-A-Derp 101' (2009-present) (All roles, shared with thunderzap7) *'Total Drama Food Challenge' (2010) (All roles) *'The Mario & Luigi Super Show '(2010) (All roles, shared with thunderzap7) *'Herp-A-Derp 101 American Idol '(2010-2011) (All roles, shared with thunderzap7) *'Total Drama At Sea' (2011, 2012-present) (All roles) *'Total Pokemon Island ' (2011-present) (All roles) *'Uncommon Reviews '(2011-present) (Himself, Various gag characters) *'Late Night With Sheriff Woody '(2012-present) (Woody, various guest characters) *'A Word From Stewie' (2012-present) (Stewie, various guest stars) *'Life of a PokeFamily '(2012-present) (Gallade, Phanpy, Quagsire, Riolu, Mawile, Roserade, Delibird, Ambipom, various minor characters) *'UnityCraft Wars!/Minecraft Wars!' ('''2012-2013) (TheUnCommonSBF) (Made By QuilJ1) *Extreme CAW Federation: Death Row' (2012-present) (All original CAWs) *'Inside The Toy Chest' (2012-present) (Himself) (Made By NemesisViralBruticus) *'CAW Wrestling Society: WarZone (2013-present) (Andrew Brooks) (Made By NateThaDon92) *'''Danger Zone Wrestling: Attitude (2013-present) (Andrew Brooks) (Made By AJYoungBrand) *'Extreme CAW Federation: Showcase (2013-present) (All original CAWS)' *'Extreme CAW Federation: Shock Zone (2013-present) (All original CAWS)' *'Minecraftsalot Wars! ('2013-present) (TheUnCommonSBF) (Made By PlatKrafts) *'All-Star CAW Wrestling: Anarchy '(2013-present) (Jason Fisk) (Made By Pridecwn) *'Epic Mario' (2013-present) (All roles, shared with Ore881) Movies: *'Herp-A-Derp The Movie: The Sleep Over' (2009) (All roles, shared with thunderzap7) *'Herp-A-Derp The Movie 2: Herp-Or-Derp '(2010) (All roles, shared with thunderzap7) *'Herp-A-Derp The Movie 3: The Rise of Winnie the Pooh' (2010) (All roles, shared with thunderzap7) *'Herp-A-Derp The Movie 4: The Minion Challenge' (2010) (All roles, shared with thunderzap7) *'Extreme CAW Federation: The Beginning' (2012) (All roles) *'Extreme CAW Federation: Extreme Awards' (2013) (All roles) *'Extreme CAW Federation: Money In The Bank' (2013) (All roles) *'All-Star CAW Wrestling: Blood Sport' (2013) (Jason Fisk) Personal Life SBF31 has 2 sisters. SBF enrolled in M.P.P. (Major Progress Program, basically AP classes) during 5th and 6th grade. SBF is an honor student. SBF knew how to read since the age of 3, and was at the highest reading level by 3rd grade. SBF is a big movie and TV fan, with some of his favorite TV shows being That '70s Show, Total Drama, Adventure Time, Big Brother, Family Guy, and Drake and Josh. SBF plays the Tuba. SBF owns several game consoles, these being a Wii U, Wii, Xbox 360, Playstation 3, Playstation 2, Nintendo 64, Nintendo 3DS, Nintendo DSi, 2 Nintendo DS Lites, and a Gameboy Advance SP. SBF has stated his main comedic influence for reviews is Doug Walker, who has been his internet idol since 2009, his main comedic influence for Let's Plays is Timothy Bishop (NintendoCapriSun), and his main comedic influence for his shows is That '70s Show. Software Andrew Uses For His Videos Editing Software Bold text means it is/was SBF's main editing software. *'Windows Movie Maker 3.0' (May 2009-March 2010) *Kodak EasyShare Software (July 2009-December 2009) *ArcSoft Media Impression (December 2009-March 2011) *'Windows Movie Maker 2.6' (March 2010-March 2012) *'Camtasia Studio 7' (December 2010-October 2012) *CyberLink PowerDirector 9 (November 2011-March 2012) *Windows Live Movie Maker (March 2012-present) *'CyberLink PowerDirector 10' (March 2012-present) *'Camtasia Studio 8' (October 2012-present) Recording Software *ArcSoft Media Impression Webcam Recorder (December 2009-present) (For FaceCam Videos) *CamStudio (January 2010-December 2010) (For Let's Plays) *Audacity (July 2010-present) (For Audio Recordings) *Camtasia Recorder 7 (December 2010-October 2012) (For Let's Plays/PowerPoint Shows) *One Touch Video Capture (March 2011-present) (For Let's Plays/CAW Shows) *Fraps (December 2011-present) (For Let's Plays) *TotalMedia Extreme (September 2012) (For Let's Plays) *Camtasia Recorder 8 (October 2012-present) (For Let's Plays/PowerPoint Shows) Equipment *Kodak EasyShare Digital Camera (July 2009-June 2012) (For Camcorder LP's/Plush Videos) (Broke In 2012) *Polaroid Digital HD Camcorder (December 2009-present) (For Reviews/Vlogs/Plush Videos) *Best Buy Microphone (January 2010-January 2011) (For Voice Recordings) *DYNEX Microphone (January 2011-present) (For Voice Recordings) *Diamond MultiMedia VC500 Capture Card (March 2011-present) (For Let's Plays/CAW Shows) *Sony 1080p HD HandyCam (March 2013-present) (For Reviews/Vlogs/Plush Videos) YouTube Channels *SpongeBobFan31 (main account) *TheNFLEdgeHead31 (YWC account) *ECFWrestling31 (CAW account) *Herpaderpmegaman (plush account co-owned with thunderzap7) *TheCombaticonBrigade (Reviewing group account co-owned with NemesisViralBruticus) *TeamXeonComms (Gaming group account owned by Thunderzap7) *TeamXeonCommsArchive (Gaming group account owned by Thunderzap7) *MinecraftsalotWar (Minecraft group account owned by PlatKrafts) Former YouTube Channels *MarioLuigiSuperShow (closed account. co-owned with Thunderzap7) *Letsplaygamers234 (Let's Playing Group account owned by Awesomethehedgehog45) *MultiBlitzGaming (Let's Playing Group account owned by TheMasterLHeart) *LetsPlayingGods (closed account, Let's Playing group account) *TheKingsLPS (inactive, backup account) *TheBrothersofGaming4 (Gaming group account owned by QuilJ1 and ReplayTyHeretic) *Pridecwn (CAW Wrestling group account owned by MWACAWWrestling) Accounts on Other Websites *Twitter-@SBF31 *Skype: SBF31 *Facebook: Uncommon SBF *BlipTV: SBF31 *Dailymotion: SBF31 *Weebly: SBF31 *DeviantArt: SBF31 *Backloggery: SBF31 Online Game Accounts *Xbox Live: TheUncommonOne *Nintendo Network: TheUncommonOne *PSN: InDrewWeTrust *Steam: SBF31 *OMGPop: SBF31 *Minecraft: TheUnCommonSBF *Webkinz: BillsSabresCubsJacks (inactive) *Club Penguin: LordZekrom31 (inactive)